


Patience

by SarahJeanne



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJeanne/pseuds/SarahJeanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Shaun doesn't know whether to dip the strawberry in the chocolate sauce or drizzle it over Zach.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

Zach lies under Shaun on the bed with his arms over his head, leaving his torso uncovered and stretched out. His lips are tinged pink from the strawberries Shaun has been feeding him with one hand while the other ghosts over Zach's chest. Shaun picks up another berry and Zach's eyes flash with frustration as Shaun continues to delay doing anything about the hard-on he's had for the better part of an hour.

The swath of skin before him is incredibly tempting and Shaun doesn't know whether to dip the strawberry in the chocolate sauce or drizzle it over Zach. He does both, holding the strawberry over Zach and watching as the sauce drips onto him. He holds the berry to Zach's mouth, coaxing him to take a bite and brushing his fingers across Zach's mouth as he does.

He turns his attention to Zach's skin, now dotted with chocolate. There is a spot of chocolate just to the right of, and several inches below, Zach's belly button. He licks at it and Zach gasps and bucks beneath him. He sucks at the spot, until every last trace of chocolate is gone, leaving a pink mark behind.

He follows the trail of chocolate up Zach's torso, sucking and licking each place the chocolate had fallen, and some where it hadn't. Zach moans pleadingly when he realizes Shaun is moving the wrong way, but Shaun just smiles into Zach's skin and nips along the bottom of his rib cage.

"_Shaun_," Zach practically whines and puts his hand on Shaun's head trying to push him back down. Shaun rests his chin on Zach's stomach and looks up at Zach who is staring at him with a mixture of impatience, frustration, and lust. When they lock eyes Shaun feels it in his cock despite the fact that he just came twenty minutes ago.

Shaun smirks. "Did you need something?" he asks. Annoyance shows in Zach's eyes and he thrusts his hips up, rubbing his cock against Shaun's stomach.

Shaun shifts so he is sitting up, straddling Zach. Zach's eyes are closed and his head leans back against the headboard. His hips twitch, desperately seeking friction for his cock. Shaun dips two fingers of his right hand in the chocolate and drags them over Zach's lips until Zach opens his mouth and takes them in. Then, once Zach is sucking on his fingers and twirling his tongue around them, Shaun wraps his other hand around Zach's cock and begins to stroke up and down, slowly, with a light, teasing touch.

Zach moans around Shaun's fingers, half with relief, half pleading for more. Shaun tightens his grip slightly and pulls his fingers out of Zach's mouth, moving to circle and pinch at Zach's nipple. Zach arches into the touch and starts to say something but all he does is make a strangled noise when Shaun flicks his thumb over the head of Zach's cock.

Zach's head is tipped to one side, exposing the length of his neck; his teeth are clamped down on his bottom lip. His chest moves up and down as he breathes fast and deep, writhing as Shaun lets his fingers slip down to play over his balls.

Shaun is tempted to lick his way down every inch of skin that Zach has exposed, but he's already kept Zach waiting; he's getting impatient himself.

Shaun slides back down Zach's body, resting his hands on Zach's hips, and finally takes Zach's cock into his mouth. "Shaun," Zach says again, this time a sigh of relief.

It's a relief for Shaun too. Even though he's spent the better part of half an hour teasing Zach, he's been just as eager to feel Zach's cock in his mouth as Zach's been to have it there. He luxuriates in Zach's taste, running his tongue along the side of Zach's cock and taking a moment to nuzzle at the base of Zach's cock. Zach's fingers wind through his hair, no longer urging, just connecting.

He mouths his way back up Zach's cock and briefly tongues at the slit before swallowing Zach down. He relaxes his throat, taking Zach as deep as he can, swallowing reflexively. He works his fingers around the base of Zach's cock and uses his other hand to tug gently at Zach's balls. It's not long before Zach comes down his throat, tugging at his hair and saying his name loud enough to cause their neighbor to bang on the wall.

Shaun continues to lick at Zach's cock as it softens, ensuring every last trace of come is gone before he rolls to the side, his head level with Zach's hip. There is a smear of chocolate right in front of his face and he licks at it as he props himself up to take in Zach in his post-orgasmic haze.

The tension of earlier is gone; Zach is lounging against the headboard, watching Shaun's eyes rake across his body. The remnants of the chocolate stretch across his chest, up his neck, and around his mouth, Zach drops his gaze to his chest and smiles. "I'm a little sticky," he says, pressing one finger into a spot of chocolate just under his left nipple.

"Yes, you are." Shaun licks at the chocolate on Zach's lips, which quickly turns into running his tongue along the inside of Zach's mouth.

Zach puts his hand on Shaun's shoulder and turns his head slightly to the side. "Before we get carried away again, I think I need a shower."

Shaun flops to the side, running one hand through his hair, while Zach climbs out of bed. "Fine. Abandon me," he says, his mock despair betrayed by the smile on his face as he stares at Zach's ass while Zach makes his way across the room.

Zach turns over his shoulder to look at Shaun. "You're invited." He raises his eyebrows and disappears into the bathroom.

"Fuck, yes," Shaun whispers, grabbing the bowl of chocolate and following after Zach.


End file.
